Celos
by poeftme
Summary: Okita sólo quería ver a Gintoki retorcerse hasta la muerte, y poco tenía que ver la cercanía de éste con cierta inmigrante ilegal.


**Celos**  
 _Okikagu (leve Ginkagu)_  
[Editado]

[...]

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Me lo he estado preguntando hace varias horas. Creo que todo empezó gracias a que el Jefe nos llamó, diciendo cosas como que el tipo de Takamagahara necesitaba ayuda.

Kondo aceptó más por aquella mujer que por querer realmente ser de ayuda. Y, como siempre, nos arrastró al bastardo de Hijikata –aunque él no me importara en lo más mínimo– y a mí, alegando que teníamos que ayudarlo porque Otae se lo pidió. Accedí porque no podía negarme a Kondo sabiendo cómo son los tipos de la Yorozuya y esa mujer.

 _"Esta noche mis anfitriones no pudieron venir por una enfermedad que, actualmente, está causando estragos en Edo. Siendo directos, les diré qué deben hacer. Se supone que hoy vendrán unas personas de mucha importancia para Takamagahara, con el fin de evaluar el trabajo de mis empleados para ver si tratan como se debe a las clientes. Y, recientemente, por lo mismo que no pueden estar activos en el trabajo mis anfitriones, las clientes que habitualmente vienen aquí, no pueden venir hoy; por lo tanto, necesito que, por favor, vengan algunos como clientes y otros como anfitriones. Cuento con ustedes, muchas gracias"._ Eso fue lo que dijo el tipo aquél.

Y una mierda. No entiendo por qué soy parte de esto.

[...]

Algo complicado fue cómo dividir las tareas: el estúpido bastardo de Hijikata, Kondo, el cuatro ojos, China y yo seríamos anfitriones. Por otra parte, esa masoquista ninja, la hermana del cuatro ojos, la descendiente de los Yagyuu , el acosador que la sigue siempre, la mujer gato y ese tipo desempleado con gafas serían clientes. Sólo debíamos ser lo suficientemente lame traseros para que esos vejestorios se sintieran satisfechos como para no multar a ese lugar de mala muerte, y nada más.

Los sujetos llegaron una hora después de que prepararan todo, y se sentaron en una mesa que diera directamente hacia donde estábamos. Luego de un tiempo llegaron algunas clientes reales -que al parecer no fueron afectadas por la dichosa enfermedad de Edo-; y había una realmente parecida al Jefe, la China fue con ella.

Si cree que puede ser mejor anfitrión que yo está equivocada, ella no podrá ganarme en esto. Busqué alguna cliente que no haya sido atendida, y la encontré justamente en la mesa junto a la de la China. Perfecto.

Me acerqué a ella, aplicando mi mejor rostro de niño angelical, pero la mujer no pareció afectada en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera me estaba viendo, sólo observaba a la mesa de la China, haciendo gestos y movimientos con las manos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Mucho gusto, señorita —llamé su atención esta vez—, ¿me dice cuál es su nombre?  
—Mi nombre es Zurako —respondió, reservada. Noté en su tono algo familiar, pero no ahondé en ello.  
—Mucho gusto, señorita Zurako .—China miró hacía aquí, y sonrió como si estuviese viendo algo sumamente divertido. Decidí ignorarla, quizás y en su interior se retorcía de los celos.  
—¿Le gustaría pedir algo? —consulté, habiéndole tomado las manos. Era bastante fácil hacer caer a mujeres con estos trucos, sólo necesitabas una cara bonita y un poco de práctica. O eso pensé.  
—Oye, no me hables tan amablemente —replicó, la voz le salió demasiado varonil para seguir creyendo que era una mujer. Pero no me importaba eso, debía ganarle a esa bastarda, era más importante. Así que debía seguir con la farsa.  
—¿Señorita Zurako? —inquirí, utilizando ese tono que era irresistible para las mujeres mayores necesitadas de afecto.  
—No es Zurako, es Kat-

No pudo concluir lo antedicho, pues el cliente de la China interrumpió.

—Eso no es lo que quiso decir... Zurako está muy nerviosa —afirmó, entre risas exageradas que pretendían ser de una mujer—, ¿qué le parece si nos sentamos los cuatro?  
—Como desee señorita —era una idea perfecta para mostrarle superioridad a esa bastarda directamente.  
—Pero señorita ¿no le parece que es mejor si estamos solos? —la bastarda intervino, con un tono seductor que iba dirigido a esa especie de doble femenino del Jefe.  
—Oh, por favor, Zurako es una amiga mía.  
—¿Qué demonios haces, Gin?

¿Por qué le susurra al oído?

—Vaya, China, no pensé que tuvieras esa inclinación —le sonreí, sardónico. Aunque era algo que no había dejado de pensar desde que apareció esa chica del Mimawarigumi.  
—¿Qué dices? Sólo soy una caballero tratando a una doncella como se merece, ¿no es así, señorita Paako? —maldita, actuar le sale bastante bien. ¿Por qué besa su mano? ¿Por qué me importa? Estoy compitiendo para ganarle, nada más.  
—Oh, Zurako, pídeme que te abrace o te mataré —le susurré. No me importaba lo que fuera, ni si resultaba bastante similar a Katsura. Debía poner a aquella bastarda en su lugar ¿cómo se atreve a lucirse frente a mí?

La mujer obedeció, reticente. Lo único que pretendía con esto era demostrarle a China que podría ser mejor anfitrión que ella, solamente eso. Y ella estaba mirándonos. En ese momento supe que aceptó la competencia.

—Gin, hagámoslo.  
—¿Eh?

Lo hizo también, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la imitación del Jefe. Estaban muy cerca, y la idea de que en verdad pudiera ser él, me molestó.

—Cállate Gin, esto no es nada.

"Gin".

—Kagura, Kagura, espera, no, no, si haces eso ese calvo de tu padre me matará.

¿Qué demonios estoy viendo?

—Vaya, así que esa clase de relación tienen, ¿no?  
—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, Souichiro? ¿Quieres que ese calvo y ese sádico sonriente vengan por mis pelotas? No digas tonterías.

Por supuesto que era él, tuve que haberlo notado antes.

—Descuide Jefe, no soy calvo ni sonrío mucho, pero sí soy un sádico ¿conmigo le parece bien, entonces? 

* * *

**[Notas de autor]**

 _Ignoren ese evidente OoC, por favor._


End file.
